Celestial Overlord Naruto
by happyfan13
Summary: big naruto/harem multi-crossovers and dont ask for any girls/After a beating naruto is taken away by gnarl and the minions where he learns to become the overlord and travels to different worlds to expand his empire
1. Intro

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY….heck I don't even own my own life….stupid parents….lol**

**Mature: Blood, Possible Gore and maybe some Lemons, And Language**

**No Flamers aloud you don't like it don't fucking read**

There once was a magical place called Konoha. The birds were singing, children playing, rainbows shining, unicorns frolicking the field, a giant 9-tailed fox massacring the people outside the city gates….wait…WTF!?

(KYUUBI SCENE)

''OMG WE'ER ALL GOING TO DIE!'' Said a random ninja just as his eye balls melted out of there sockets because there was to much youki in the air cuz the most power fullest bijuu of the 9(yur probably wondering why I didn't say he or she…well im going to tell you at Quarter past never)

''We need to hold it off until the Yondamie arrives!'' Said another ninja. Said ninja then look towards the other guy who got his eyes melted. ''IT GOT BOB! KILL THE DEMON!'' He said.(oh yeah btw a shit full of randomness will go on and crossovers)

Just then the 4th hokage arrived holding a baby child(Guess who…main character bitches lol) ''EVERYONE FALL BACK!'' Screamed Minato(4th Hogake). As everyone left he did the a forbidden jutsu and summoned The King of Shinigami(as in more then one shinigami will appear…guess u can figure it out by now if you cant then you r an ass muncher).

''**Who summons me!?''** said the shinigami. ''I have and I wish for you seal the kyuubi's soul into my son!'' Said Minato. ''**Very well young one but for the price your soul shall belong to me'' **He said. He then ripped out kyuubi's soul with little difficulty as it was to shocked seeing the shinigami here, it then proceeded placing it into the naked baby. As the sealing was done the shinigami left. Hiruzen(3rd hokage) appeared, ''Hey old man'' says minato weakly as he is dying, he then looks at the baby.

''I hope you have a great life my son…my naruto''(pfft yea right like tht would happen) says minato even more weakly. ''Make sure they see him as a hero old man''(HAHAHAHA THTS FUNNY AS SHIT!!..lol srry) says minato.

''I will my boy I promise'' says Hiru(Hiruzen). Hiru then takes the naruto and holds him. ''Good…bye kushina…..chaaan'' minato says as he dies(finally!). Hiru the lets a few tears out like a little bitch who lost her teddy then walks back to the tower then realizes some thing

''DAMN YOU MINATO FOR NOT GIVING ME HOW TO BEAT PAPER WORK!!!!'' screamed Hiruzen thinking about all the paper work he's going back to and cries like the littlw bitch he is.

A black cat with yellow eyes watches as hiruzen walks away and thinks 'That boy will be strong one day'

**AND SCENE!**

**Well thts it for now**

**A few things:**

1) this is going to be a naruto/harem

2)bashing will take place

3)DON'T REQUEST GIRLS TO BE IN HAREM CUZ I ALREADY HAVE IT PLANNED OUT!!

4)I have high school to do andother things to do so I might be slow with updating

5)NO FLAMERS ALOUD

I hope my favorite authors read this and tell me what to do like Kyuubi-16(or whatever his name is now a days I think its celestial kyuubi but w/e)

Oh its gonna be a big harem


	2. The Beginning of the End

**DISCLAIMER: if u don't know what it is its in the first chapter….I don't own anything except maybe sum OC' I might put in**

**A/N: I'm surprise at what I got when I did the first chapter…I got 6 alerts, 4 favorites, and a few reviews though most saying I need some help with my grammar and I need a better plot for my summary….well I don't have a plot I'm just going with the flow but the crossovers that I'm probably going to put in are: Bleach, Teen Titans, Overlord, Darkness, Avatar, Digimon(maybe), Rosario Vampire and there is going a lot a randomness. If any of you watch the Naruto abridged series of MasakoX and Vegeta8396 I requested use of Clucky and The log and Celestial Kyuubi (or w/e(sorry man)) will be helping me out a little. And those of you who think I need my grammar checked out, I know its just the way I type and crap and I might add small author's note in the middle of the story so don't freak out I'm just doing this story cause I have absolutely nothing else to do and it might be fun. Oh and btw there might be lots of time skipping or big time skips its just cause I'm really lazy(so are many authors lol). Anyway on with the story and if u want who I have for the harem so far just pm me. And I'm not going to do Japanese words cause I don't feel like looking them up and I might add my own jutsu.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(8 YEARS LATER)**

**(October 10th**** 10:38 p.m.)**

We find our young hero running for his life from a mob on his own birthday.

''KILL THE DEMON!'' yelled a man carrying a club, ''KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO BOB!!'' yelled the same guy from 8 years ago, ''BURN DEMON!'' yelled a woman with pink hair.

''I didn't do anything!'' yelled Naruto. Naruto ran down an alley and was trapped. The mob cornered him and starting yelling at him in drunken slurs, then one random dude yelled ''I like boogers!''. Then everything went silent as everyone looked at him, then a guy that had a tattoo that read 'Critic' came up to the guy and shot the guy in the head with a 9mm then cleaned off his prints with a rag and placed it in the dead guy's hand and ran off. Everyone just stared as sweat drops formed.

They then proceeded to beat up naruto, they then dragged him outside of the village and crucified him as he screamed in pain, they proceeded to light the cross on fire and they left as he screamed in agonizing pain. ''Some help me!'' yelled Naruto as he cried. When the mob got back to the village they walked right into the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and a platoon of Anbu. ''WHERE IS NARUTO!'' screamed The Hokage. The mob smiled and one random guy said ''We got rid of him Hokage-sama!''. Sarutobi got a evil glint in his eye that promised pain…a lot of it. He then burned the man alive with a Fire jutsu. ''Take them to Ibiki! And tell him to go wild along with Anko'' Sarutobi said.

The mob screamed in outrage as they were takin away by several Anbu. ''Find Naruto at all costs!'' He yelled, ''HAI!'' they said and ran off in search. Back with naruto he past out in pain as he accepted death. Just then the fire was put out but a bunch of brown goblin and gremlin like creatures ''Get him off that damn cross!'' yelled a gray goblin, he also seemed to be the leader as he seemed unique, he had a walking stick with a small club like end as he used it to hit one of the creatures on the head to get him oving, he also had a small white goatee showing he was quite old. The creatures yelled in happiness saying some like ''we found the master!'' ''The master!, the master!''. They then took naruto off the cross and carried him away. ''Careful you sacks of puss!, Moldy I see you pretending to hold with one claw carry him right you lazy idiot!'' Screamed the old creature (A/N: if u can't figure out this crossover by now you are an ass-tard btw for those that do can any of you remind me if it was moldy or not?)

Back with Sarutobi in his office, '' I'm so so sorry minato, I have failed my promise'' said The old hokage as he looks at the picture of the 4th Hokage. He could have sworn he heard kushina swearing sarutobi a slow painful after life when he dies in the back of his mind, he shivered in utter fright.

As wee look back to the creatures they have taken naruto to an old, scary and intimidating tower. The old one look at naruto as he slept peacefully in a bed with his wounds patched up. He looked at naruto with a smile that was looking like a smirk. ''He he he Evil will ALWAYS find way'' He said as a dark shadow came up from behind him ''Blood will always find a way home gnarl''(A/N: I do NOT own that line) said the shadowy figure. They then smirk knowing the blood line of the overlord as been secured.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there's chapter 2 for you folks. If any of you have suggestions of some crossovers feel free to pm me. I also might be going with a halo one as well. But we'll see**

**JA-NE! **


	3. It Has Finally Begun

**Disclaimer is in chapter 1 and 2 I don't feel like doing it for every chapter……maybe I will for you fagot ass perfectionists **

**Anyway I made MINOR changes to the ending of chapter 2 cause I didn't know how the shady guy would fit in since I was going to have him be the current overlord and teach naruto to me in my sense it wouldn't fit so don't bitch its MY ****FAN****fiction as in its fan made so I can do whatever the fuck I want anyway on with the story**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(That Night in Naruto's mind)

''Wh-where am I?'' stuttered a frighten naruto, He starts to walk around when he reaches a giant room with a cage built into the wall (A/N: It shows only the front bars of the cage as in the door since its built INTO the wall just for the record). In the room it self there was about a few centimeters of water and the walls were dark pink. As he looks up naruto sees pipes going from the cage then out of the room and branches off into different directions, the pipes were red but turned blue as soon as they left the room.

Naruto walks to the front of the cage and sees 4 sets of chains all coming from the corners of the cage and then meet in the middle where a scary looking skull padlocks joins all 4 and beneath the padlock is a paper saying 'Seal'. Just then a long red tail with a white tip shoots out of the cage ready to impale naruto but stops half a centimeter from his forehead. But what was surprising was that naruto didn't even flinch, he just stood there looking emotionless. As the tail retreats to the cage big eyes and a mouth grinning sinisterly (A/N: if u want to know what they look like go to and type in kyuubi for images it should show its eyes and mouth grinning through the cage(btw that's not the cage I was think of). **''Ahh so my jailer finally decides to visit me after 8 long years of solitude, what's the matter gonna let me go early for good behavior human? HAHAHAHA!'' **Boomed kyuubi's voice.

Naruto just stares at it with no emotion crossing his face but his eyes……they showed pain like no other demon not even the kyuubi deserved! It was shocked when it looked into his eyes feeling just a bit of sadness and regret. ''So you're the kyuubi Iv always had a hunch you were in me its not that hard to figure out really, you attacked the same day I was born and the hokage then sealed it into an orphan baby, and I to was an orphan as far as I can remember, not to mention everyone calls me demon and I do have whisker like marks on my cheeks since I was born, like I said not that hard to figure out'' Said Naruto in a cold voice that made a shiver go up kyuubi's spine. **''Hmm your quite intelligent and brave for such a human, and for that you have earned my respect so I shall permit you to see my real form'' **Kyuubi said.

The kyuubi was completely covered in a blue swirling light as it shrank down to human size of that of a 24 year old(A/N: I'm not describing what she looks like but her pic is on my profile just add 9 tails behind her). Naruto then went a little wide eyed and blushed as what he saw was the most gorgeous person he had ever saw in his whole life. Kyuubi giggles, '' I'm glad I still have that effect on men even if they are less cuter than you Naruto-kun'' She says in a angel like voice. ''Now I have a deal for you naruto-kun, if you release me from you I shall not destroy konoha and I will grant you the ultimate bloodline and teach you everything I know but you will have to be a half demon in order for it to work. If you still don't trust me then I'll make a demon blood promise, If I go back on my word I shall die a very slow and painful death never to return'' The kyuubi said thinking 'What am I thinking he'll never do it Iv already cuased him enough pain in his life'.

''Ok'' said naruto after a few seconds of thinking. To say the kyuubi was shocked was like saying jiraya was gay. ''Just rip off the seal and I'll do the rest'' She said. Naruto then ripped it off as he then crashed to the floor in pain like he's never experienced.

**(Outside in the real world)**

''Oh my such power, SUCH EVIL!'' cackled gnarl

''THE MASTA!!, THE MASTA!!'' screamed the minions

One minion then got out a pan and started to beat the jester as everyone else but gnarl joined in the classic game of 'Beat the Jester sensless like mutha fucka'

''Get Doc. We're going to need him'' said gnarl

(Back inside)

Naruto layed on the floor panting as kyuubi sat nxt to him stroking his hair. She bent over and kissed his forehead. ''Thank you naruto-koi, I promise I'll make you as strong as you can get'' whispered kyuubi

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END!**

**Not be as funny as my other chapters but I'm getting there. Sheesh**

**Now I got a review saying this is so not original**

**Well bitch I got 1 thing to say to you**

**FUCK YOU COCK SUCKA! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**REVIEW BITCHES!**


	4. God Have Mercy

**HELLO EVRYONE! Did u miss me? Lol course u did….anyway as iv posted my comp. crashed on me and I recently got it back up speaking of which it still crashes on me so I have to save often before it does and it does it randomly so it might take a while to update since my sis is being a bitch as usual and wont let me use hers.**

**I got a review asking what happened to kushina. Well I apologize for not putting it in the story but she died in child birth….not very original is it? Lol but you guys gotta review more…..IT GIVES ME MY ALMIGHTY GODLY POWERS OF BEING AN AUTHOR!!!!………..yeah…….didn't take my pills today and my therapist quit saying I was to much to handle and ran off with my pet fork nina…….yeah…..weird **

**SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We see Naruto in a magical castle with leprechauns throwing their gold every where in the beautiful and majestic land where they roam…………Aw who the fuck am I kidding it was a shitty, dark and evil tower that was falling apart and death and despair roamed the land….that's better hehehe.

We find naruto laying in a comfortable bed with the kyuubi snuggling up to him(A/N: Like I said last chapter look to my profile for her pic and just add 9 tails to her and fox ears on top of her head). The minions crowd around the bed drooling at the sexy piece of ass that is named Kyuubi. Kyuubi wakes up and sees the minions ''**GET THE FUCK OUTTA OUR ROOM YOU PESTS!!!!!!'' **Kyuubi yelled loudly since they interrupted her 'Naruto' time.

The minions literally tore at each other as it was a race to get out of there and when they did the door slammed shut behind them but at the last second a minion stuck his head back in and the door closed at his neck making sure he cant breathe. His face was turning blue as the minions pulled him out. As they did he breathed again as the door locked them out when it was shut.

Naruto woke softly at the noise, as he looks around he spots kyuubi next to him and he blushes seeing her in the flesh. Kyuubi smiled at him showing off her sharp canine teeth. ''Hello there Naruto-koi'' she says as she hugs him. ''Ummm what are you doing?'' Naruto asks. ''Well I felt really bad that I made your life miserable and all….plus you have a lot of talent….plus your just so damn cute'' Kyuubi giggles at the dirty thoughts that were crossing her mind right now.

''uh…Thank you Kyuubi-chan?'' He says timidly. ''Kira….my name is Kira Naru-kun'' Kira says. Just then an old gremlin like creature came in through he door, and Naruto assumed he was the leader of those creatures judging he looks wiser and has a cane and such. ''Hello there sire I am gnarl your loyal follower and minion master'' Gnarl says as he introduces him self. ''Minions? What are those and where am I?'' Naruto says as he looks around in a confusing manner.

''You are in the dark tower sire….a place once feared by all and where the overlords stay and conquer the land around and beyond…..You are the new overlord, my lord'' Gnarl says happily to his new sire. ''Overlord? As in me being evil? But I don't want to be evil…though those villagers in the village deserve pain…..Ok gnarl what do I have to do and how does all this works?'' asked Naruto with an air of leadership and power floating about him.

Kira looked aroused and look to Naruto lustfully, Gnarl had a shit eating grin on his face glad he didn't have to kill another candidate for a new overlord and thinking 'this one is going to be the most power fullest overlord yet!'. ''First sire you need weapons and armor sire, luckily we have the forge unlocked and ready for you but you need minions to sacrifice which sadly you do not have enough of'' gnarl states sadly.

''I can give you the most power fullest armor and sword you can imagine Naru-kun, but you have to do 1 itty bitty thing for me'' Kira says to him in an excited tone. ''What is it Kira-chan?'' Naruto asks. Kira wraps her arms around Naruto and whispers in his ear in a seductive tone ''Let me become your first mistress'' she says. Naruto blushes a deep crimson red as he nods to embarrassed to say anything. Kira squeals as she lays a passionate kiss on his lips. He's shocked severally but closes his eyes and kisses back and they stayed that way for the nxt 15 minutes. They finally break apart blushing madly as they look at each other. They then leave then stand up and Naruto goes to the middle of the room waiting for the armor and sword that Kira will give him.

Gnarl is waiting patiently aside grinning happily that his new master already found a mistress.

**~TIME SKIP~ **

**A/N:I don't feel like describing what the sword and armor look like so both are on my profile….the sword is in the female kyuubi pic and the armor is right below it. Just pm me if you cant get it to work.**

''Ooooh such evil radiating from you now master'' gnarls says happily as Naruto looks at himself in the mirror, and what he sees pleases himself. ''I love it…..Good job Kira-chan…..Kira-chan?'' Naruto looks over to Kira finding her passed out from blood lost due to her using her blood to make the armor and sword….but most of the blood was coming from the nose as she had a perverted grin on her face as much naughtier thoughts were racing through her mind.

Naruto sighs to himself as he smiles a real smile to Kira. He then picks her up and lays her down on the bed. He kisses her on the lips and says ''Good Night Kira-Koi'' He and gnarl both leave and depart to the throne room. They arrive in the huge room as gnarl walks up down a set of stairs leading to the minion room and the tower heart as Naruto follows him. ''Whats this gnarl?'' asks Naruto.

''This sire is the tower heart….to gain access to it just merely touch it, now sire lay your hand upon the sacred tower heart to ensure that you are the true overlord!!'' exclaims gnarl. Naruto then slowly rests his hand on the tower heart when suddenly a rush of enery and power surge through him as a giant power wave of pure power and evil are burst from the tower heart and a strange beam emits from it as it shoots through the tower and shoots into the sky.

Meanwhile through out the land everyone shivers in pure fear as animals runaway from the tower.

In Konoha people are feeling fear like they never had since the Kyuubi attacked as they look towards the strange beam. Hiruzen looks towards it feeling death's grip hug him tight ''May god have mercy upon our souls'' He whispers

Through out the land disasters struck….earth quakes opening abysses into the underworld where you can hear the screams of the dammed……tsunami's wiping out 2 small towns that were lucky to evacuate as the people head toward the light beam thingy.

The world have better pray for a swift painless death for **THE TRUE OVERLORD HAS RETURNED!!!!**

**AND SCENE!!!**

**I think this is the longest chapter yet! Lol**

**Again sorry for the wait hopefully I get a new comp. by Christmas…….pray for me hehehe**

**Well make sure you guys review…………………..OR YOU SHALL BE DAMMED TO HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY WHERE YOU SHALL GET RAPED MY PERVERTED OLD MEN!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and orochimaru gets to play to…..JA-NE! REVIEW!!!………………………..press the button……..you know you want to…….press it………………………PRESS IT DAMN IT! XP**


	5. Getting Started

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry about not updating sooner, I wanted to do it over thanksgiving vacation but I was to lazy to do so, hehehe. Now I didn't get as many reviews for chapter 4 like I wanted, actually I think I only got 1, I don't know I'll check later.**

**Also I think that I'm going to start crossovers soon, which one first I don't know.**

**But enough rambling, ranting or whatever. TO THE STORY!!!**

**CHAPTER 5**

Naruto woke up in his bed with Kira snuggling up to him, he put his hand on his head and started rubbing it.

''God I feel like I just crammed the entire Barny show in just a few hours, damn purple dinosaur………..who the fuck is Barny?'' Naruto asked

''And why does my ass hurt like the men in Bill Gate's basement? Aw fuck it, who gives a damn, Kira probably just tried to rape me again'' He says with a smirk. Then Gnarl came in and he smiled when he saw Naruto.

''Ah sire good for you to come back to the land of the living, it would be sad that we would have to throw away your corpse and find a new master, to much of a hassle, yes?'' Gnarl says.

''Uh….yeah sure, so what are we going to do today gnarl?'' Naruto asks.

''That's up to you sire, but there are many things we have to do, such as get the rest of the minion hives together after the last overlord went and got himself killed by a bunch of heroes, though he was always arrogant that nothing could kill him, though that went out the window went his head exploded, anyway sire, We also have to fix the tower up and get lots of life force for more minions'' Gnarl explained, He then took a breath after all the talking.

''Hmm….What types of minions are there Gnarl and what do they do?'' Questions Naruto

''The minions we have now are the browns, Physically the strongest minion bunch of your future army, The yellow minions are the only minions which can take flight and when flying they rain lightning down on our enemies from they're tails(A/N: just think of jet ray from Ben 10 alien force).And the purple minions who are experts at poisons of all sorts, they work great with the green minions'' Gnarl said

**(A/N: You already know what those 3 minion types are so I'm going to skip ahead a bit)**

**Time skip(after the explanations)**

After Gnarl was done explaining Naruto soaked up the information quickly

''Then how come you are grey Gnarl?'' asks Naruto

''I am a grey minion sire, the only minions who are immortal, can never die, only a few of us are born at a time, the minion master, jester, minion master successor, and 1 grey minion is born into every minion tribe, they are the leaders, if we don't like how he performs then we take his life force and have him born again and we teach him what's right and what's wrong'' Gnarl explains

''Also sire, we need a crane to fix up the tower, and start getting more minions to conquer the lands'' Gnarl says

''Ok but get me a yellow minion I need to write a message to the old man about something important'' Naruto says

As Naruto writes a message, a yellow minion comes in and takes it away after Naruto was done with it, to take it to Hiruzen.

''Get me 10 brown minions Gnarl it's time we showed the land that the overlord is truly back'' Naruto says with a smirk

The screen fades into black but you can seen Naruto's eyes go blood red with black slits.

**END**

**R&R** **plz**


	6. Almost started, or is it end?

**CHAPTER 6**

Naruto gets suited up to go out and get supplies like the crane and such. He looks at Kyuubi one last time and smiles, then walks away with gnarl by his side.

''Gnarl, we will get the crane first, also there are blueprints for rooms in which i request to be put in, got it?'' Naruto says

''Yes sire, and if you need me when your out on the feild just focus your energy on yur guantlets gem and speak through your mind, hehehe we wouldn't want people to think that their new overlord is crazy like that poor sap in your dispicable village now do we?'' Gnarl chuckles.

**~MEAN WHILE IN KONOHA~**

We see a man with a weird glint in his eyes holding a rotted corpse thats eyes were nowhere to be found(guess who?). The weird man with a crazy guy beard holds the corpse tighter saying odd things to it.

''hahaha, its ok now bob, we will never part again my friend hehehe i'll make sure to keep you with me for ever and ever hahaha'' he says. The man then rips off the corpses head and puts it in his pants then runs off home. He sneezes, then says that someone must be talking about him.

**~Back to the future, uh i mean Naruto~**

Naruto walks through the medows of some place nice (i forget the name of it).

He then sets fire to the medows, pumpkins and sheep, his minions howling in cheers, as 1 rides one of the said flaming sheep luaghing.

''This place will be the first to fall before many others'' Naruto says darkly

**i know its short, now comment and tell me, should i skip the entire first game cuase i dont feel like writing it, and nothing exciting happenes until it ends **

**so comment and no flames aloud please**

**sorry again for the long absence**


	7. Genin Finally!

**IM BACK BITCHES!**

**but I am disappointed in the reviews, many have alerted me but so few reviews, but 23 reviews for such a small story ain't bad**

**I say 23 because 3 reviews are flames and shall not count**

**anyway I had a single review from my last chapter that helped me decide on what to do**

ricieri1

Just summarize his adventures like a rocky montage, snappy one line scenes.

Never can go wrong with that.

**So that's what I'll do,, I'll time skip and give your a summary on what happened**

**also to other reviewers:**

**Critic who reviewed chapter 2: yes thank you for pointing out he was 8 lol I fail in math so I'll skip a few years, and I'll also lengthen it as much as I can, and yes I agree, more pain and blood shall be added, and yes I want clucky to fight the log but the guys who own rights to it never messaged me back, so...**

**oh, and if I haven't told you guys yet, I got that new computer I said I wanted $4000, and never lags, bad-ass looking computer with freak ass alien designs...god I love alien ware computers**

**oh and if I haven't said what happened to kushina yet, she died giving birth, I might raise her from the dead I might not, ha ha**

**anyway enough ranting, on with the story...where did I leave off again?**

**Story begin**

**~Time Skip 4 years~**

Naruto is now 12, being overlord for 4 years really made him bad ass, but he kept up his charade of being a dumb ass so people wouldn't get suspicious of him.

After he got rid of the heroes that killed this predecessor, but as he was fighting them he realized something, that each of the heroes represented 1 of the 7 deadly sins of man. Melvin was gluttony, Oberon was sloth, Sir William the Black was lust, Goldo was greed, Jewel was envy and Kahn was wrath, and the wizard who was the previous overlord before his predecessor was pride.

As he was taking quests and such he met beautiful lady named Rose, who along with her sister, womb both became his mistresses, were the daughters of the previous overlord, weird. The current overlord takes the daughters of the previous overlord as his mistresses, ironic.

But he still loved Kira with all his heart and she remained his first and main mistress, and instead of killing jewel like he planned he made her into his concubine, a sex slave.

After he got the crane he fixed the tower to its former glory...with deadly add ons to it. He made the walls unable to walk up with charka from a seal he learned in a book. He also retrieved all the hives, Rose upgraded his blues and browns while Velvet upgraded his green and reds, all this happened in 2 years, the other 2 years he want into hiding to build up his forces into the 100 thousands.

The land he now conquered was on another island, not to far from the elemental nations, but the previous overlord's land reach father than the eye can see, but for some reason, never conquered or even try to conquer the elemental nations, so Naruto planned on doing something the previous overlord's didn't accomplish...enslave all of the elemental nations. In the past 4 years he learned many jutsu's that were very powerful, not as many as Kakashi but close, But being around a hormonal demon that seems to be in constant heat made Naruto a bit...perverted, so about 1/5th of the justu he knows are perverted.

He also has jutsu that would make Nrochimaru bend over for Naruto(if you know what I mean HA). He was also very powerful physically for a 12 year old, his strength rivals that of Tsunade on a bad day, his speed matches Maito Guy with his weights on, his intellect and strategic moves is on par with Shikaku, shikamaru's father and shino's dad(whats his name?). Naruto is also constantly wearing weights, but due to his healing factor he gets used to them every 10 minutes and ups them 50lbs a limb, and a 75lbs on his chest each time he gets used to them. All his training was supervised by Gnarl and Kira, with the help of Kage Bushin he had decades of training in just 4 years.

**(AN: if anything confuses you, just pm and I'll clarify for you, but if not then lets get on with the story)**

**~Konoha, genin graduation~**

Iruka called his students up 1 at a time and told them to do the basic 3 jutsu of the academy and 1 justu that they didn't learn here. After everyone was almost done, he called up Sasuke.

''Sasgay, your up!'' Iruka exclaimed

''ITS SASUKE!'' yelled the kid with the raven black hair and the hairstyle that is shaped like a ducks ass. Ever since Naruto called him that name all the guys kept calling him that, even the teacher's and even those who thought he was god. Sasuke did the basic henge, bushin and kawarimi(substitution technique, or what ever the Japanese word word), at the end he did the fireball jutsu he was taught when he was younger.

''Huh so thats how you got soot on your croth, you were trying to blow your self you fag''**(I apologize for any gays who read this fanfic, but you gotta admit...Sasukes a fag and is gay...almost every woman is whoring them selves out to him and he shuns them away as he focuses on his brother)**

Said Naruto while laughing, over the years he became more handsome 12 year old boy, the day he walked into the academy he instantly had a fan club, Ino was, surprisingly the president of his fan club, Sakura being the whore she is was Sasuke's president. Everyone laughed while Sakura and Sasuke scowled along with several other(4) Sasuke fan-girls.

''SHUT UP NARU-BAKA! YOUR JUST JELOUS THATS HE'S BETTER THAN YOU!'' screamed the banshee whore, Naruto's along with everyone's ears started to bleed at the sheer volume of the scream, after a half hour of the medic ninjas fixing up everyone and putting a whole role of duck tape wrapping around sakura's head to shut her up the exams continued.

''Alright now that the whore is done yapping we can-'' Iruka was suddenly interrupted by four kunai break through the window and planted themselves in the ceiling and the floor, with a banner saying ''ITS TIME FOR HELL!'', a purple haired lady burst through the broken window and and screamed.

''Alright I'm Anko and its time to get ready for the second-'' she started

''Your early!'' screamed iruka, ''YOUR NOT EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE INTRODUCED FOR AT LEAST 5 CHAPTERS!'' screamed iruka with his big-headed jutsu

''Really? Fuck, well that sucks, OH WELL! See you kiddies later'' anko left, and iruka sighed

''what fuck is wrong with this village? Alright Naruto, its your turn'' iruka said as Naruto sighed and walked up and performed the basic 3 jutsu, and did a few hand signs and said ''Steel skin'', naruto's skin turned shiny.

''Nothing can cut me or hurt me as long as this jutsu is activated, but as a I catch, I am very limited in mobility'' Naruto said as he went back to normal, Iruka congratulated him and handed him a black head band with long straps that if tied around the forehead the straps would end at the bottom of his shoulder blades. Mizuki cursed as he watched his plans crumble before him from the background.

''alright everyone, come back tomorrow for your team assignments'' Stated Iruka happily as he looked out the window and saw a crazy old guy carrying a detached head from a corpse while laughing like orochimaru when he found a young alone boy.

**AND THATS ALL SHE WROTE**

**also for not saying this earlier, when you guys first saw that talking black cat it was yoruichi from bleach...fucking hot piece of ass. She was their doing her job, collecting souls for soul society, yes she is still with them for now, but she was not the shinigami of Naruto's world**

**just to clarify**

**anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I hated writing it...fucking hands hurt and my necks sore lol**

**anyway catch ya later**

JA-NE!

**p.s. I would like if someone can help me write lemons or can be a beta for me, id really appreciate it **


End file.
